dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dark BEBI
Is he baby? 01:15, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, he's Dark BEBI. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Great Stuff I love it when people say things like "His power is equal to that of a Super Saiyan 5." Considering Super Saiyan 5 is a transformation multiplying a user's base power level, no two Super Saiyans should have the same exact power; and depending on who is a Super Saiyan 5, the variance could be quite large. -KidVegeta (talk) :Let's ignore what the numbers for everyone's powerlevels are and what the actual multipliers are for the different forms for this exercise. :Say that Goku's powerlevel is 10,000 in base form. Vegeta is always behind him, so he's only 1,000. You wouldn't say those are that different, right? 10,000 and 1,000 can easily take each other on. Now put them both into Super Saiyan 3. Now they are 10 mil and 1 mil respectively. Notice how despite being 9,000,000 more than Vegeta, when looking at them side by side, Goku's still only 10x more. Push them into Super Saiyan 4 and they become 10 bil and 1 bil respectively. 10,000,000,000 and 1,000,000,000. Notice how the larger the numbers become, it might look huge since the integer difference is massive, the actual percent difference is the same small number. :Amplify them up to the trillions with Super Saiyan 5 and then 10 and 1 tril (10,000,000,000,000 and 1,000,000,000,000) Seem massively different. Sure, the 10 tril might absolutely dwarf the 1 tril when looking at them as someone of 1-3 PL like us, but when looking at them from the trillions, the difference is exactly the same when looking at them in base form. It's only 10x more. It's not that much. This serves to be especially true when looking down at them from a higher powerlevel. While 10 mil and 1 mil seem like a huge difference from our PLs, the difference is pretty pathetic and they feel almost exactly the same when looking down at them from the trillions. :tl;dr While they are massively different (going by the asspulled numbers in the example), saying that the dark FIVE are as powerful as a Super Saiyan 5 might put them at 5 trillion (a whopping 4 tril more than Vegeta and a nanoscopic 5 tril less than Goku), it still puts them at about an even playing field with both Goku and Vegeta. Just like saying that someone of 10,000 PL, 5,000 PL, and 1,000 PL can still have an even fight.The dark TRUNKS (talk) 09:00, August 26, 2013 (UTC) You make a number of assumptions that are completely inaccurate. For one, if someone has a power level of 10,000, they dominate someone with a power level of 1000. Consider the fight of Nappa vs humans. He had around 4000 at the time and most of them were around 1000. That's 4:1, and he was unstoppable. They couldn't do anything against him. I disagree with your assessment that just because something remains at the same ratio (10:1 in your case) that it is equal regardless of power level. This becomes less and less true the higher the power level. Two fighters with power levels of 10 and 1 will obviously be closer in power than two of 10 billion and 1 billion. It's a 9 billion difference. That is an incredible amount of fighting power; and you can't just train for a day to get that much. Again, the notion that if the ratio of power stays the same, the fighters will be able to fight just isn't true. Aside from the already mentioned fact that a fighter with a 10:1 advantage won't have any problems with his foe, there's always the fact that as fighters improve, they become significantly more advanced at techniques and abilities. This causes the stronger fighter to have an even higher advantage over his opponent as they both get stronger. I suggest you re-familiarize yourself with how Super Saiyan transformations work, as well, as 10,000 x 400 =/= 10 million. Also, you severely underrate Vegeta in all of your comparisons. ;) -KidVegeta (talk) :I suggest you re-familiarize yourself with how simplified examples for the sake of easier more fluid explanation by removing numbers that'd bog down the calculations and instead of making it an exercise of understanding the concept being explained and more a task at actually calculating the formula works. As well, where did you get "400" from? I specifically excluded anything that was not a 1 or a 0 as well as making sure that no 1s would appear after a 1. :Sure, 4000 might dwarf 1000, but it wasn't supposed to be accurate in terms of exact numbers used, just the theory. How come if two Saiyans are on a level playing field before transforming, how come after they both transform to an equal stage, the one with an ever so slight amount of powerlevel difference doesn't win simply because multipliers were added in? How was Freeza able to stand up to Super Saiyan Goku initially when he's only 120 mil while Goku is 150 mil? Until his power started draining, he was able to go blow for blow with him, yet he's a massive 30 million difference. According to you, no one should be able to stand up to Goku's 150,000,000 if they are 149,997,000 or lower (a 3000 powerlevel difference). The dark TRUNKS (talk) 14:26, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Frieza didn't stand up to Goku in the manga. In the filler additions by Toei, he fought Goku for a while. 400x is the actual multiplier for Super Saiyan 3 (which you said above that you wanted to use), but you used a multiplier of 1000 for it, which is completely inaccurate. -KidVegeta (talk) :Anime is canon. The dark TRUNKS (talk) 14:59, August 26, 2013 (UTC) If you don't use actual power levels or actual multipliers in your argument, what you say has no consequence. You can say anything you want, that way (which you did), with no respect to how the universe functions. Anyway, back on topic... in the future, please clarify power levels to an actual number instead of using a comparison to a multiplier which has no defined power level of its own. -KidVegeta (talk) :Nice bail, please come again someday. The dark TRUNKS (talk) 15:24, August 26, 2013 (UTC)